From this angle, comparing the improved solution with simple trunk-lock type models that are already known to the state of the art, it is clear that the latter are deficient in their constructive and functional concept. Assembly of such trunk locks is lacking in productivity, since the assembler has no physical or visual access which is required for adequate assembly procedure of trunk locks.
This inferior work condition generates a loss in productivity, which comprises ambitious production targets.
Moreover, in view of the limited number of potential assemblies of the lock-type items, such items have out-of-spec rates higher than the ranges defined by the industry's quality control sectors.
Another well-known fact is that an analysis of the value of the trunk lock item, from the point of view of safety against theft, reveals their vulnerability against the action of offenders. This is aggravated by the fact that it is easy to break the lock by releasing it from its latch on the metallic structure of the trunk.
Still within the scope of perceived safety, the solutions known to the state of the art can be violated, by totally withdrawing the body from the trunk door, or by the offender creating an opening in the trunk metalwork, precisely in the latch area of the lock-type item. A screwdriver type tool, for example, can easily be forced into such opening, breaking open the bracing item, the function of which is to provide the locking or release of the trunk hood.
Having stated this, a more in-depth analysis of the assembly and operation conditions of trunk lock-type items leads one to the conclusion that the design is lacking in terms of reliability. However, the new equipment mentioned herein achieves the functional design targets. Having analyzed the negative aspects mentioned herein, understandably there is room for development of products of the same nature, but with greater versatility in the assembly process, resulting in improved productivity, with quality and reliability, from the point of view of effectiveness with regards preventing theft offenders.